Cakes and Catastrophe!
by MaggieFrost
Summary: It's a milestone at Tree Hill, the first birthday of the two little Baker Boys Jude and Davis!


Frosting, helium, cakes and catastrophe! 

She lay awake wondering, questioning her own conscious and un-conscious on to what she had forgotten. Had she ordered enough food? Did they have enough room for the amount of guests coming? What if people showed up without RSVP'ing? If she made the cupcakes tomorrow would they be stale the next day? Should she have ordered the cupcakes? Would the blue icing work? Would Julian suck all the helium out of the balloons before the party started? Did she actually book the bouncy castle? Would her boys enjoy their first birthday? It was exhausting, all this thinking not enough sleeping her next question was simple would she actually be awake for the birthday party? She continued to stress when she felt an arm on her shoulder and turned to her husband.

" You've ordered enough food, We have upstairs and the front deck and inside the house but Haley said that we can do it at her house if you're really worried about it, If people show up they show up cause we have enough food, the cupcakes will be fine and no matter what kids will eat them anyway, you make the best cupcakes and the blue icing with be perfect on them, I promise I won't suck any helium out of any balloons, I won't even step near a balloon until after the birthday party, The bouncy castle is arriving tomorrow the guys called me today and the boys will LOVE their first birthday I promise, now go to sleep and stop stressing" he said as she smirked, he had managed to answer pretty much all of her internal questions.

"How did you know I was stressing?"

"Because I know you" he said

"And?" she asked not entirely believing him

"You sigh like every five seconds and you keep squirming"

"Sorry babe"

"I don't care as long as you are alright" he said finding her hand on the bed and squeezing it tightly.

"I'm fine" she said getting out of bed, she felt him sit up and she in a reassuring tone re stated that she was 'fine' insisting that she just needed to have a glass of milk or splash some water on her face.

Brooke shut the bedroom door and slowly tiptoed up the hallway to the eleventh months and however many day boys nursery, slowly and quietly opening the door and taking a seat on the rocking chair in the middle of the room looking on at her sleeping babies. For some reason the breathing and the serene faces of her babies calmed her, and she dozed off in the rocking chair.

She briefly woke when baby Jude became fussy, she got to him before he began to cry, lifting him out of his crib and walking back over to the rocking chair she began to rock him backwards and forwards and started to talk "This is the first baby party that I have ever planned so you can't be mad at me okay! You have to promise me okay? Do we have a deal? Let your brother know. I can't believe it's nearly a year since you were born my gorgeous boy, have I told you how much I love you? I think I have" she said as he fell asleep in her arms, as she let out all of her thoughts and worries out in whispers to her son, not afraid of looking pathetic or being told that she was thinking too much about it. Little did she know that the baby monitor was switched on and her husband was lying in their bedroom with a massive grin smiling as his wife who thought of everything exclaimed to her son "You can't tell your dad" The amount of Love he could feel for her astounded him, he fell asleep to the sound of his wife's voice.

Haley walked into the café to open up and as she went to unlock the door, the door gave way without the key at all, Haley panicked had she locked up the night before? She walked in stressed out and heard the shifting of objects and mumbles from the back, now she was incredibly freaked. She took off her shoes, so that the intruder couldn't hear her clanking up the floorboards, she then crawled up the floor not caring what those who walked past the café would think, Knowing full well that there was a chance of underwear exposure at certain windows. She crawled to behind the counter, throwing her arm subtly onto the counter and finding a knife to protect herself with. Haley then continued to crawl around the side, she did eventually stand up when she got to the doorway, she stood there for a moment composing herself taking a couple of deep breaths before jumping to face her intruder, screaming as she turned around.

"I HAVE A KNNIFE"

"Where is all the icing?" Brooke said stressed looking upwards at a knife wielding Haley; she did eventually put the knife down

"What are you doing woman?" she said crossing the kitchen and sitting down next to her on the floor next to Brooke

"What was I thinking? Over one hundred cupcakes man, that's impossible" she said at the brink of birthday party insanity.

"You were thinking that you were a highly capable woman who could take care of it and you know what? You were right you are a highly capable woman you just need to cool it!"

"But.."

"No buts now you are going to get up, you are going to go to the store and buy enough icing to frost fifty cupcakes and then you are going to cook fifty cupcakes"

"fifty cupcakes?" Brooke asked looking up confused

"Well we don't want to overload on cupcakes" she said as Brooke continued to look on confused "I'm going to make the rest okay?" Haley said as Brooke nodded "So get off your scrawny ass and go home and have a nap, because you are doing no good with that baggage carousel under those big gorgeous eyes." She said as Brooke smiled and lifted herself off the floor, before throwing herself into the arms of Haley

"Thankyou Haley"

"It's the least I can do for my Nephew's birthday"

"Why aren't you wearing shoes?" Brooke said looking down

It struck midnight and Brooke was wide awake with a massive grin on her face today marked the day that her life was officially changed forever and she was totally pumped for it, she had acknowledged at some point that she could officially do no more for this birthday party and that even if it was a complete and total party failure the boys were only one, and they would never actually remember this so she could just tell them that they had the most fantastic first birthday a one year old could hope for. She turned on her side to face her husband she blew on him and he barely responded, she didn't want him to know that she was getting up to loiter in the boys room until they woke up so she could shower them will love and presents because after all those were the best things about birthdays. While Julian was super doper excited about the first birthday of Jude and Davis Baker but he didn't support the whole waking up of the twins, especially since it had been so hard to get them to sleep the previous night anyway.

Brooke snuck out of bed, out of her bedroom, up the hall and into the aluminous nightlight lit room of the boys. The nightlight had been installed because of the amount of times Julian had gotten up in the middle of the night to tend to a screaming baby and tripped on something, or when he managed to stub his toe every single time that he had gotten a twin back to sleep he would put them back down in the crib, stub it and then yell or swear loudly resulting in one or both babies waking back up and them having to start all over again. She sat down on the rocking chair bursting with excitement, having to fight all her will power to not go and stand over the crib until either one of them woke up.

Eventually she gave in, she practically jumped off the rocking chair, she went to walk towards the crib when there was a harshly whispered "BROOKE BAKER" and a "Step away from the crib" from behind her she turned around and put her hands up in the air.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry" she whispered defensively back to him, Julian walked up to her and she looked at him curiously as he continued, he reached her and bent down as her eyes followed him, Julian threw his arm around her hips and lifted her up over his shoulder telling her as she walked out the door that under no circumstances was she to wake those boys and that he would tie her to the bed if he had to, which she had chuckled about and asked "Like Friday night?" which gave him a good laugh too, nearly resulting in him tripping and dropping his wife, which probably wouldn't have been good.

The doorbell rang and Brooke ran to get it, she threw the door open and smiled at the person staring back at her "Thank god you're here"

"Now the party can officially start" she said standing holding many big containers filled with cupcakes, her children ran in and hugged their Aunt Brooke before running to where Julian sat with the birthday boys. Brooke took some of the containers from Nathan and Haley before placing them on the bench and beginning to set them out in a pretty little presentation. Just as they finished party goers began to arrive, the guests included: Victoria Davis, Sylvia Baker, Julian's dad, Haley + Nathan and their family, Skills, Mouth + Millie, Quinn + Clay, Alex + Chase, Junk + Fergie, the majority of their little family was to celebrate the birth of Jude and Davis, this party was going to be pretty good!

Brooke threw the stack of plastic cups she had picked up around the room into the bin before walking over to the couch where Julian sat with a whole punch of balloons surrounding him.

"Here take him" Julian said giving Davis to Brooke who smiled knowing exactly what her husband was about to do

"Really Julian Really? Must you?" she asked him

"Yes I must" he said popping a hole in the bottom of the balloon and breathing in as Brooke walked away

"There is no way I am watching this" she said looking over to make sure that Jude was okay on the play mat on the floor before walking into the kitchen and putting Davis in the bouncer on the bench, blowing raspberries at the giggling birthday boy. She had completely tuned her husband out until she heard this high pitched giggle, she smirked and turned her head to face him as he began look at her asking her in his high pitched voice "are you ready?" before breaking into a very pitchy "my milkshakes bring all the boys to the yard….." as Brooke laughed looking down at Davis

"Your dada is silly" she said looking down at the smiling.

Chapter done!


End file.
